


Trainwreck

by grumpykittycas



Category: Original Work
Genre: personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpykittycas/pseuds/grumpykittycas





	Trainwreck

It’s a trainwreck. But not your average, hollywood mess. Yes, it is a mess, but it’s calm. The second after everything happens, and it’s calm. The smoke settles, and everyone is quiet. Debris - personal luggage, books, family and friends - are scattered amongst the ground. But no one moves an inch in this split second. No, in this split second everyone is just… there. They simply exist in this moment of disaster, and it’s fine. Bodies, still medically full of life, are motionless and without feeling. Mothers, with their hands cold from the now lack of their child’s hand, are without enough thought to even worry. Children, with screams close to bursting their lungs, are too speechless to remember their own name. The newly widow, who for days could only cry of grief, can now only see the blessing of life. Not a soul in the vicinity was anything more than lost, or anything less than a blissful found. In a matter of moments, everything would fall. Hollowing cries would echo for miles, tears enough to fill rivers would flood down faces, as the people realise their wreck. In no time at that chaos would rage through every man, woman, and child involved. But for a split second, in the center of the hurricane, that chaos, would be beautiful.


End file.
